


A Night In London

by TheonSugden



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Brief Vomit Mention, Condoms, M/M, Oral Sex, brief mention of past relationships, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst relationship troubles, Billy takes Sean to a fancy hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In London

Sean wasn’t used to swanky hotels in London. The closest he’d ever been was a fancy suite in Manchester with the factory girls after a raffle win (the prize was a night in a luxury suite and a bottle of plonk), and he’d spent most of that time cleaning Janice Battersby’s sick off his best top (she’d downed the bottle of plonk). 

He felt like he was betraying something - some type of pride - by surrendering himself fully to the pleasures of “that London,” but he’d always be a Northern boy, even when the other Northern boys had treated him like nothing. 

As he checked in, smiling at the gorgeous young Nordic man who smiled back - probably because he had to but when you’ve got such beauty on display you just don’t give a stuff - he felt like he was also betraying himself if he let the lure of a weekend away, all paid for, make him forget Billy’s secrets and lies. 

_Secrets and lies...quelle dramatique._

He’d been lied to by plenty of blokes, and he’d done some lying himself, but Billy was supposed to be different. What was that collar for if it wasn’t about honesty and integrity? Was it just a kink? Sean could be a kinky sort, but not when his heart was broken. 

He let the thoughts leave his mind - actually he didn’t let, they fled in hysteria - when he saw Billy waiting for him, leaning against the doorway, holding a rose and wearing a ridiculously expensive-looking tuxedo. 

“My prince charming,” Sean breathed, eyes dancing and drinking in the sight. 

“I try,” Billy grinned, the grin that took up his whole face. His eyes sparkled, for the first time in months. 

“You try and you succeed,” Sean said, planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He was old enough - not that he’d tell anyone - to remember when he’d never have done this in public, even in London, but he couldn’t resist. 

“Did you sell your stash of vintage Vera Lynn records or summat?” Sean queried as Billy took his hand, leading him into the room. “Oh wow. Wow...wow.”

Billy laughed, nose crunching in delight.

“Rare to see ya lost for words.” 

Sean’s mouth watered at the breathtaking view, the feel of the pure silk bedsheet against his fingers, the smell of the gourmet food - his favorite dinner and dessert and even vintage champagne.

“Is this what you don’t want me to know? Are you a bank robber?”

He’d meant it to be playful, but Billy’s smile dimmed.

“Nowt so glamorous, my love. I’ll tell you everything. Just...not tonight.”

Sean nodded. He trusted Billy enough to believe him. 

“Just as long as ya don’t tell me you’re shagging Michelle Connor.”

Billy’s brows furrowed.

“ _Long_ story.” 

After Billy seated Sean and they slowly ate their meal, Sean didn’t ask how they’d - how he - had been able to afford such luxury, but Billy, after polishing off the wine that cost more than Sean’s entire wardrobe, began to speak.

“Chap that owns the hotel - I helped his son through...a bad time.” 

Sean reached across the table to squeeze his hand. Billy always helped people.

“Said he owed me. I said nah, it’s just me job, but he said if I ever needed owt, then to just tell ‘im. So...I did.”

Sean knew how hard that must have been for Billy.

“You shouldn’t have done this. Not for me.” 

Billy dabbed the last remnants of the pudding from the corner of his mouth.

“Nobody else I’d do this for.”

He smiled, bashfully, and with more than a little wine in his system. 

“You’re special, Sean. I wanna hug ya and kiss ya...”

He leaned over to kiss Sean’s nose.

“And I wanna tear your clothes off.” 

Sean snorted. 

“You are drunk.”

“A little,” Billy admitted, shrugging and grinning. He and Billy had a good sex life - sex wasn’t really as important to Sean as just having a strong man’s arms around him, making him feel safe and loved - but they rarely talked about it. They just enjoyed each other’s company.

Sean was a bit tipsy himself, not used to stronger stuff than what was on offer at the Rovers or the more rare night at the Bistro. He still managed to make his way over to Billy’s lap.

“Wait’ll you see the whirlpool tub,” Billy whispered in his ear, slowly unbuttoning his pink dress shirt. 

“Ooh...wait,” he said as Billy kissed his now-bare chest. “I didn’t bring any trunks.”

Billy grinned again, impishly.

“Took care o’that for ya. I’m a carin’ sorta person, y’know.”

“Y-yes, I can see,” Sean murmured as Billy pushed his shirt off, long fingers dancing against Sean’s stomach as he began to unbuckle Sean’s belt. 

“Years ago I had a pair of trunks with Mel B on front and Mel C on back. Wanted to support for me two favorite girls in the Girls. Anyway, some Norwegian couple I met on the beach paid me 200 quid for ‘em! Still don’t know why...don’t really wanna know why either, come to think of it. Ooh, I like that...that’s good...”

Billy was currently kissing and biting his neck as he tugged off Sean’s shoes and socks, trousers soon following. 

He was tempted to just clear off the table there and then when Billy gently moved him away, standing up and taking a moment to adjust himself.

“How sinful,” Sean teased as Billy winked at him. 

“Here’s your kit,” Billy said, throwing the blue and orange floral print trunks Sean’s way. 

“Hope you’ll be wearing a Speedo,” Sean purred.

“Soz,” Billy replied, grinning lewdly as he stared down at his crotch. “I’m a mite too big for ‘em.”

Sean snickered, soon turning to a pout.

“Wish you’d let me decide that for meself...”

His pout was interrupted when Billy tugged him forward by the waistband of his light blue briefs, holding the sides of his head for a passionate, breathless kiss. 

“Be right back,” he murmured, jumping as he left when Sean smacked his pert backside. 

“I’m a lucky duck,” Sean said to himself, slipping out of his pants to try on the trunks before staring at himself in a nearby mirror to see how they fit him. They were ugly as hell - blue flowers on an orange background. “A lucky duck who looks like Disney chucked up a lung.” 

Anything he had to bitch about was halted when Billy strolled out wearing his own trunks - black, with a tighter cut that gave a good glimpse of the thighs whose muscular tone always pleased Sean when his hands wandered in the night. 

Sean wanted to tease him for showing off, but he couldn’t get his tongue to find its way off the floor. 

“Bought these for ya,” Billy said, blushing all over - and Sean took a good look at just how all over.

“Think I’ll let you keep 'em,” Sean managed to reply.

After another quick kiss, Billy led Sean by the hand to the whirlpool tub. Sean wasn’t crazy about the all white bathroom - he could feel his OCD tendencies on overdrive - but who cared when he had the most beautiful boyfriend in the world at his feet, kissing his thighs as he sat in the tub and Sean remained standing near the edge. 

“Ooh, I say -” Sean joked as he felt Billy’s hands on his drawstring, and then it wasn’t a joke, because the trunks were around his feet.

“Those are the ugliest things I’ve ever seen,” Billy whispered, staring up at Sean with pure devotion in his eyes.

Sean wanted to say Billy was the one who’d bought them, but he was too distracted by the feel of Billy’s gentle kisses on his thighs...making their way to the tip of his penis. 

As Billy’s tongue playfully circled inside his lover’s foreskin, Sean closed his eyes, because even with being well and truly past the years he could wank to Robbie Williams and have an even better wank to Jason Orange soon after, he still knew he couldn’t actually see this sight if he wanted to keep it together. 

Even hearing the soft hums of Billy’s mouth ( _oh that mouth_ ) as it enveloped his hardening shaft, or feeling Billy’s soft, close-cropped dark hair between his fingers - it made him feel safe, but also made his knees begin to buckle.

Seemingly sensing what was about to happen, Billy slowly moved away, planting a small kiss on Sean’s stomach before he did so. He helped Sean into the tub.

“Not like I’m 80,” Sean groused, remembering when he thought 40 was the same thing as 80.

Billy just smiled, sweetly, and Sean realized his trunks were now on the edge of the tub, and his...very generous endowment was bobbing in the warm water.

“Only if ya play nice,” Billy commanded as Sean reached for his penis. He smacked Sean’s hand, lightly. 

“Kinky,” Sean said, not saying anything more when Billy clasped his wrists, kissing each of them even as he kept them in a strong grip.

Billy just stared at him, studying him. Sean wondered just how much the humidity had ruined his hair.

“I love you,” Billy said, almost sadly...like he was afraid Sean didn’t know. 

Sean said nothing, talking with his mouth, with the quick pecks soon slowing into a longer embrace, love and desire married in the meeting of their mouths. 

Billy’s intensity took Sean’s breath away. The way he looked at Sean, laser focus, as he held Sean’s hands under the water, as they bruised their lips with the passionate snog, as Billy’s hard cock slid up and down his left thigh. It was almost like another man...or like the man Billy was slowly becoming.

Sean hadn’t noticed it as much, beyond the sappy smile and the collar, but it was getting harder to ignore, and clearly tougher for Billy to hide.

Sean didn’t want Billy to hide anything about himself - good or bad. He’d already had that with men. He didn’t need it anymore. He just didn’t know how to say it. 

Sean forgot how to say anything when Billy suddenly wrapped the two gripped hands around his length, and whispered four scandalous words in his ear. 

“Wanna fuck you now.” 

Five words, maybe, but when you hear such beautiful filth, you stop caring.

Sean didn’t really “do” anal all that often - in his first years on the circuit he thought you had to, he thought it was perfectly fine if most men didn’t even care if it hurt...he thought a lot of things he wished he hadn’t now. It had jaded him for years, until Marcus, who’d been gentle and sweet and just a bit dominant, enough to where he’d helped Sean start to enjoy sex again, stop making him anxious once the bedroom door shut and it wasn’t just gawping and leering and snogging anymore.

But Billy - Billy was special, because it was so natural with him. Companionship and friendship and love and sex...there wasn’t any time where Sean felt like he had to be anything he wasn’t, not like with Marcus, where deep down Sean knew he wasn’t good enough to be Marcus’ partner. Billy made him feel complete. 

Billy had always made him feel good in so many ways, which is why whatever had happened lately had made Sean start to feel so sad.

He tried to shake off his thoughts as he laid down on the large bed.

"Not too cold, is it, pet?”

Sean shook his head, adjusting to Billy’s lube-slick finger slowly entering his hole.

“Good,” Billy smiled, smiling wider as he added another finger.

“Love you,” Sean managed as he rested his head against the expensive pillowcases. 

“Right now I bet ya love me more'n even Kylie,” Billy joked as he stretched the two digits out.

“M-May...be...”

Billy kissed him again, leaning over the bed before he began to slip the condom over his shaft. Sean wanted to trust Billy enough someday to where they wouldn’t need to use them.  

“Just tell me, alright?” Billy said, soft and firm, as firm as his shoulders against Sean’s legs, as firm as Sean’s cock in his callused palm. “You set the pace.”

Sean nodded, biting his lip.

Billy was about halfway when Sean snaked his hips around Billy’s waist, pulling him further.

“I-It’s good,” Sean whimpered as Billy felt him clench, let him fuck himself. “Want on...on side.”

Billy nodded, delicately pulling out before settling in right next to Sean, strong arms wrapped around Sean’s waist, silk sheets draped against their sweat-drenched bare bodies. 

“Love you,” Billy kissed into his neck, forehead, mouth. “Love you...love you...”

Sean would always need to hear it, no matter how many times it was said. 

He let his hand drape across Billy’s bare hip, feeling the movements as Billy picked up pace with his thrusts. 

Billy reached over to take him in hand, soft strokes even as the hits against his prostate grew more frenzied. 

Sean’s eyes went back in his head at the feel of Billy’s fingernails on his chest, teasing his nipples and tugging at the light amount of hair. 

He craned his neck to lock eyes with Billy one last time, sharing another kiss as he came in his partner’s hand. 

Billy buried his face in Sean’s neck as the movements led to his own release, filling the condom even as he continued with slower strokes inside Sean’s tired body. 

They laid quietly, listening to each other breathe, sharing lazy kisses and sleepy grins. 

“I’m too old for this...oh God, never thought I’d say that,” Sean muttered. “They don’t expect us to clean...do they?”

Billy chuckled softly in his ear. 

“Go t’sleep, ya daft man.” 

Sean yawned, loudly. 

“Sorry. Think I will.” 

He stopped for one last kiss. 

“I love you, Billy Mayhew.” 

Billy smiled, with a bit of melancholy around the edges.

“And I love you, Sean Tully.” 


End file.
